


30 Days OTP Challenge NSFW Version!

by EroticaPrincess



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge NSFW Version! [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaPrincess/pseuds/EroticaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although I’ve seen many of these 30 Day Challenges on Tumblr, I’ve never had the desire to partake in any of them—until now.  There’s no guarantee that I’ll complete each challenge every single day, but those that pique my interest, I’ll make an effort to complete that one. </p><p>These stories will contain either sex or sexual themes.  If you’re offended by that type of content, read something else.  Also these stories are pretty short.  There’s no reason to drag out these prompts, so I won’t.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don’t work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Naruto & Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: NaruHina
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Cuddles (naked)
> 
> Warning: Konoha Gakuen Den AU. Consider this as something of a continuation of Uninhibited. Naruto and Hinata are both 17-years-old in this one-shot. If you're uncomfortable with that, please do not continue further.
> 
> Word count: (minus the author’s notes and quote) 1,178

[30 days OTP Challenge NSFW Version!](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version)

**Pairing:** NaruHina

 **Prompt:** Day 1 - Cuddles (naked)

 **Warning:** Konoha Gakuen Den AU.  Consider this as something of a continuation of [Uninhibited](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4129723). 

 **Word count:** (minus the author’s notes and quote) 1,178

* * *

 _“We can make love or not at all…”_  -  **Dru Hill**

With his adoptive father, Iruka Umino away for the weekend on a teacher conference, Naruto Uzumaki had the apartment all to himself.  And the only thing he wanted to do was spend some _quality time_ with his girlfriend of two months, Hinata Hyuga.

The blond rebel had everything planned: they would go on a date to the movies, and then have dinner at Ichiraku’s and afterwards they would return to his apartment for some mind-blowing, toe-curling sex.  Yup.  This weekend was going to be perfect; he even purchased a box of 12-pack condoms because he intended to sex Hinata for the entirety of the weekend.

And the unthinkable happened—Hinata’s period started.

Even with his meek girlfriend apologizing constantly, Naruto did little to hide his frustration.  (What’s a seventeen-year-old boy to do?)  Although he knew it wasn’t Hinata’s fault her cycle began, the last thing Naruto wanted to do was suffer from blue balls for a whole week.  Heavily sighing, Naruto reluctantly agreed and settled for takeout, doughnuts, bottled beer (courtesy of Sasuke’s older brother, Itachi) and watching DVDs at his home with her.

Together they cuddled on the sofa in the darkness of the living room with only the light from the television illuminating their bodies.  Hinata rested comfortably in his lap with her head against the armrest, nibbling on a powdered, strawberry-filled doughnut.  Naruto’s intense blue eyes looked down at his girlfriend admiringly as he caressed her chest—her _naked_ chest.

While the blond remained fully clothed in a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants, Hinata was completely topless, wearing only navy Capri pants and a sensual smile.  She finished the rest of her doughnut and licked the powder sugar from her fingers before whispering in her soft voice, “They’re really sensitive right now, Naruto.  Your hands… they feel really good on them.”  Wrapping her arms around his midsection, the brunette cuddled closer to her boyfriend to relish in her breast massage.

“How did I get so lucky?” he wondered aloud as his hands kneaded and folded his girlfriend’s generous sized breasts like pastry dough.  He shook the globular flesh; mesmerized by the way her large boobs vibrated under his palms.  “Your breasts are _amazing_ , Hinata.”  In the dimness of the room, the blond could easily make out the way her erect, peach nipples pointed upwards at him, practically begging for attention.

Closing her eyes from the heavenly feeling of Naruto’s rough, calloused hands rubbing her tits, Hinata breathed out, “Thank you, Naruto.”

He removed his hands from her breasts and extended his index fingers to trace the circumference of her silver dollar-sized areolas.  With his blond brows furrowed together, Naruto concentrated and focused all of his attention to her hardened peaks.  Flicking his index fingers against the stiff buds, he smirked when Hinata moaned out in pleasure while she clutched at his sides tighter.

Using his thumbs to intensify her desire as he pinched, rolled and played with her nipples, Naruto grinned and asked, “How does that feel, Hinata?”

The brunette remained silent, but nodded profusely, letting him know she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

Naruto’s fingers continued to tweak, flicker and pull at her nubs as he watched her cute, pink lips separate gently as she groaned passionately and her face contort erotically.  His hands playing with her nipples were making Hinata hot and bothered, however he was also affected.  His erection was pressed painfully against Hinata’s upper thigh and he wanted nothing more than to release himself inside her.  But he knew he couldn’t.  Although Naruto knew it would be a nuisance, he would simply have to wait until next week before they could be intimate again.

Filling his palms with her soft, heavy breasts again, Naruto lay his hands flat against them and rotated his hands slowly, pushing, lifting and releasing them with his motions.  “Heh, I can do this for the rest of the night, y’know?” 

Fluttering her lavender eyes open to gaze at her handsome boyfriend, Hinata husked, “Then why don’t you?  I can remain here and let you do this to me for the rest of the night, Naruto.  Your massage is indescribable.”  She lifted her head from the sofa’s armrest and cuddled it comfortably against Naruto’s chest.  Closing her eyes again, the brunette whispered, “I like it when you play with them.  Keep going.”

Adhering to her order, Naruto squeezed her breasts hard, marveling at the way the tips of his fingers sucked into her pliant, massive flesh.  “Wow…” he breathed in wonderment.  Using the pads of his thumbs, he pressed them against her stiff nipples again and smirked when Hinata squeaked out.  His mouth watered and yet, he was parched.  Naruto wanted nothing more than to lean down and suck her breasts until she cried out his name, but this week was most inopportune for the both of them.

Removing one of his hands from her bosom to clutch the back of her head, Naruto leaned down to kiss the top of her hair as his other hand continued to play with her tit.  “I’m hard as hell right now and your tits and your moans are turning me the fuck _on_.”  He whined childishly, “But we can’t do anything.”

Hinata opened her eyes and giggled before speaking.  “Lie on top of me, Naruto.” 

They shifted and adjusted their positions on the sofa so he was on top of her, their legs locked in a sensual embrace.  Cradling his head against her naked bosom, Hinata’s fingers massaged Naruto’s scalp and asked, “Are you comfortable?”

Cuddling his head against one of her breasts, the blond nodded and told her, “very comfortable.  I like this much better.”  Playing with the strands of her hair with one hand, Naruto’s hand fondled, caressed and jiggled her other breast as his eyes focused on the movie projecting from his television screen.

Together they lay in a tranquil silence with Hinata enjoying his hand playing with her large, hefty mound.  They watched the movie quietly until Naruto’s raspy voice broke the serene atmosphere.  “Y’know Hinata?  You being on your period isn’t such a bad thing if I get to do this to you every time.”

The brunette’s eyes widened in shock, her faced burned with humiliation and Hinata frowned, ready to tell Naruto how she felt about his crass statement until the pinch of his fingers against her nipple caused her to moan again.

With a devilish smirk stretching his face, Naruto lifted himself slightly so he could grab both of her breasts fully again.  Pushing them together until her hard peaks nearly touched, his tongue deftly flickered against a tight bud and he reveled at Hinata’s head tossing back at his ministration.

Looking down at him under hooded eyes, Hinata told him, “I thought you didn’t want to do this anymore because you were too horny.”

Clutching her tits until his hands melded against her flesh, he responded simply, “I’ll manage,” before his mouth fully enclosed over both her nipples, sucking and nibbling them until her body shook with passion.


	2. Day 2 - Sai & Ino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SaiIno
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Kiss (naked)
> 
> Notes: This was originally supposed to be NaruHina, but SaiIno smut is literally nonexistent.
> 
> Word count: (minus the author’s notes and quote) 861

[30 days OTP Challenge NSFW Version!](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version)

**Pairing:** SaiIno

 **Prompt:** Day 2 - Kiss (naked)

 **Notes:** This was originally supposed to be NaruHina, but SaiIno smut is literally nonexistent.

 **Word count:** (minus the author’s notes and quote) 861

* * *

 _“I’m gon’ kiss your other set of lips…”_  -  **Chris Brown**

Ino Yamanaka lay against the goose-feather duvet on her back fully nude with her aquamarine eyes shut in pure bliss from the French kiss she was receiving from her boyfriend, Sai.  It was the late evening of Naruto and Hinata’s wedding and Ino and Sai decided to spend the night in a luxury hotel after attending their friends’ ceremony.  Her nimble fingers threaded in Sai’s thick, midnight strands, and her thighs closed around his face, trapping his head in between them.

“Yes!  Lick me some more, lover!” the blonde kunoichi shouted.

Sai, who was just as naked, was more than willing to oblige.  He inserted his tongue in her dripping hole, curling it around her walls so he could taste more of his girlfriend’s sweet, oh-so-sweet flavor.  His full lips pushed and massaged against her intimate, rosy folds, literally _kissing_ her other set of lips.  Pushing against her thighs so they were apart, Sai’s head bobbed and maneuvered against Ino’s center, his nose rubbing against the cushioned flesh of her mound.

After several laps of his tongue, the dark-haired ninja removed it from her entrance to lick his way from her pink, moistened slit to her hardened clit protruding from the hood of her flesh.  He paused for quite a few seconds to look up at her, allowing his gasping and shivering girlfriend to recover before continuing.

Ino released her hands from Sai’s hair and folded her arms over her eyes.  Sweat soaked her bang, making her platinum-blonde strands stick to her forehead and the side of her face.  Her lungs felt heavy as she breathed deeply to catch her breath.  The curves of her cheeks were glowing red and her heart raced uncontrollably.  Feeling effervescent and serene, Ino told her boyfriend, “Please keep going.  I’ll _kill you_ if you stop now.”

“It’ll be my pleasure, Beautiful.”  Flattening his tongue against her taut nub, Sai slowly, painstakingly licked her clit, imitating the way he watched Ino many times lick an ice cream cone on hot days.  Hearing her cries muffled behind her arms only motivated him to keep going.

Fully closing his lips over her bud, Sai suckled and lightly nibbled her peak, completely using his mouth to give his girlfriend ultimate pleasure.  He sampled, tasted and wholly devoured her, hungrily licking, sucking and consuming her honey.  Ino’s thighs quivered over his shoulders and his dick erected to diamond-like hardness, pressing against the mattress, but Sai could care less.  He was determined to make his girlfriend cum before making love to her. 

Motioning his head with swift, rapid, fluid shakes from side-to-side, Sai suckled Ino’s clit faster as he pushed two fingers inside her.  Thrusting and pumping his digits in and out of her womanhood, mimicking the gestures of his dick.  The brunet ninja was determined to make Ino experience a climax like never before.

“Oh, Sai,” Ino gasped out while massaging her breasts and toying with her nipples to intensify the magnificent feeling of what he was doing to her.  With her hips levitating from the bed, pushing hard against his face and plunging fingers, the blonde humped against his lips, fucking his face and giving him her all.  “I’m gonna cum!”

Even without Ino saying anything Sai knew she was on the verge of cresting.  Her body writhed then stiffened and her passionate gasps soon became silent as she inhaled deeply, preparing herself for her intense climax.

And intense it was.

Lifting his head from her burning, soaking orifice, Sai’s dark eyes awed at Ino’s pussy as it glistened and dripped with her fluid, saturating his fingers in the process.  He pulled his digits from within her and inserted them past his lips, sucking her nectar and delighting in her natural flavor.  This lascivious act always drove Ino wild and he grinned down at her, winking sexily.

Recovering from her high, Ino’s aquamarine eyes blinked open just in time to see Sai lapping his fingers clean of her juices.  Feeling her core tighten responsively, she reached forward to pull her boyfriend on top of her.  Their bodies melded together and she kissed him hard, pushing her tongue past his lips to sample her own flavor from his mouth.

“ _Mmm_ …” together they moaned as their tongues mingled and wrestled, with their pelvises rotating and grinding.

Licking her soft, plush lips one final time, Sai reached in between their bodies to grab his length to guide it at her entrance.  With a voice as delectable as devil’s food he husked, “I’m ready to take you now, Lovely.”

Moving away from him, Ino shook her head and replied, “Not yet, Sai.”  Palming his shoulders, she pushed him down on the duvet and straddled his hips.  “The way you kissed me was _unbelievable_.  It’s only right I return the favor.”  She licked his torso, pausing momentarily to suck and nibble his nipples before trailing down past his abs to her destination.  Blowing her humid breath against the head of his dick she whispered, “You’re gonna _love_ this kiss,” before engulfing the tip past her lips.

Winding his fingers in her silky, platinum-blonde hair, Sai closed his eyes and exhaled.  “Gorgeous.  Just magnificent, Gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was shorter than Day 1, but I don’t have any intention on writing these challenges extremely long anyway. Besides, it’s just an innocent kiss. Do I really need to write a 4-page letter describing a harmless kiss? (Lol.)


	3. Day 4 - Naruto & Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: NaruHina
> 
> Prompt: Day 4 - Masturbation
> 
> Notes: The prompt is pretty self-explanatory.
> 
> Word count: (minus the author’s notes and quote) 1,024

[30 days OTP challenge NSFW version!](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version)

**Pairing:** NaruHina

 **Prompt:** Day 4 - Masturbation

 **Notes:** The prompt is pretty self-explanatory.

 **Word count:** (minus the author’s notes and quote) 1,024

* * *

 _“I just made the sweetest love to myself…”_ \- **K. Michelle**

It was dark in the room with only the moonlight filtering through the cracked open curtains providing light.  The brilliance of the moonlight illuminated the silhouette of pale skin and splayed onyx hair from the body lying on the bed.  A soft buzzing and gentle moans reverberated in the air, disturbing the otherwise silence of the room.

Filling her left palm with the softness of her large breast, her right hand held a pink and white vibrator—The Ninja Fairy—a wedding gift from her friend Ino Yamanaka.  Rubbing the device against her clitoris in sync with the motions of her hand on her breast, Hinata Uzumaki gasped and whimpered from the sensations she was feeling because of her own touches.

Naked and spread open like the wings of a bird, the brunette cried out her husband’s name, wanting nothing more than to have him here with her, touching her, pleasuring her.  However Naruto Uzumaki was working late hours at the Hokage mansion and it was uncertain when he would return home.  It was a shame too since tonight Hinata was at her sexual peak—all day she fantasized about her rambunctious husband making love to her in the carnal way only he can.

Imagining Naruto violently grabbing her by the thighs and slithering deep inside her made Hinata cry out in passion.  Her hips bucked from the bed, grinding and thrusting against the vibrator and she clutched her left breast hard, squeezing until her nails dug inside the flesh.  “Yes, Naruto!  Right there!  Just like that!”  The brunette shuddered so hard her teeth chattered and her clit jutted prominently, making her wetness spill from within her and onto their bed, staining it.

“Mmm… oh, umm… _Naruto_ …” she whispered his name in the air with her sweet, honeyed voice.  Misty, lilac doe eyes fluttered closed and her hips rotated against her handheld device, increasing her pleasure with every swift, calculated move of her hips.  Her thighs shook and Hinata relinquished the hold on her breast to slide two fingers inside her womanhood.  “I’m so close…  You making love to me like this, this is torture.”

Her peach nipples puckered against her flesh, the hard tips pointing towards the ceiling.  Gooseflesh and perspiration dotted her skin and the room suddenly became hot—very hot.  With every cry of Naruto’s name, Hinata felt the temperature of the room rise until the heat in the atmosphere became stifling.  But it didn’t matter to her because her only concern was getting off—climaxing until her body relaxed and her limbs felt like jelly.

Charging her left hand with blue chakra, Hinata pumped her warm fingers deep within her and using her right hand, pushed the vibrator against her overly-sensitive clitoris until the passion became insufferable.  Her lower body continued to thrust, jut and buckle; her desire to have Naruto here with her increasing by each second that ticked away.

“ _N_ - _Naru_ - _t_ - _o_ - _o_ - _o_ …” she clenched her inner muscles around her invading digits, pumping her fingers alongside her wet walls, emulating the intense pushes and thrusts of her husband’s dick.  Her generous breasts shook along with her body’s movements and the heavy flesh jiggling and bouncing from her upper torso was painful, but Hinata paid it no mind.  Her pink, pouty lips separated into a small “o” as her thighs continued to tremor from the pulsating sensations of the vibrator rubbing furiously against her clit.  “Almost… I’m almost—”

Hinata’s words were cut short when she spilled her intimate honey on the bedspread, her clear fluid creating a small, shallow puddle that soaked the fabric.  Her orgasm was powerful and heady, making her body convulse and tremble like the rumblings of an oncoming storm.  Her lungs expanded drastically, catching her breath to calm her sensitive body and return to serenity again. 

Dropping the vibrator on the bedspread, Hinata dispelled the chakra from her hand and lowered her hips on the bed.  The air immediately felt cooler and she was thankful her body’s temperature began to feel normal again.  “Oh, wow.  That-That felt incredible.”

“It looked incredible, too.”

Hinata’s lilac eyes widened in horror at the familiar, husky, raspy voice that sounded throughout the room.  She locked her gaze with her husband’s who’s once brilliant blue eyes were now darkened almost black with concentrated lust.  _When did he get home_?  _How long has he been standing there_?  She asked herself as her face darkened burgundy knowing her husband witnessed her playing with herself.

Naruto casually leaned against the threshold of their bedroom door with his arms folded and a placid expression masking his desire for his wife.  “So tell me, Hinata,” the blond entered the room and unhooked his Hokage robe, letting the Leaf Village’s significant article of clothing fall callously to the carpeted floor.

The brunette’s heart beat amplified severely with every step Naruto took towards their bed, towards her.  She was equally afraid and excited for what he was about to do.  She _craved_ for another release and highly anticipated on her husband giving it to her.

With a casual voice he asked, “How often do you fuck yourself whenever I’m not home?”  Naruto didn’t expect an answer from his diffident wife, but it didn’t matter anyhow.  He stood in front of their bed and picked up the pink and white device with his left hand and a humorous smirk stretched his face.  “The Ninja Fairy.  Hmm,” he perused the control buttons and evilly smiled as he turned it on the highest one.  The heavy, intense vibrations from the device caused his entire arm to shake violently and he looked down at his fearful wife who was moving backwards against the pillows in a poor attempt to get away from him.

“Uh, uh, Love. You’re not getting away from me.  C’mere.”  Locking his fingers around Hinata’s ankle with his prosthetic hand, Naruto roughly pulled the brunette towards him until the cheeks of her derrière hung from the bed. 

He kept her ankle locked in a firm grip so her legs remained spread wide apart.  “Now,” in a voice that made Hinata shiver all the way to her bones, Naruto positioned the loud, buzzing vibrator over her soaking pussy and husked, “let’s test this baby out, shall we?”


	4. Day 5 - Renji & Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: RenRuki
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - Blow job
> 
> Notes: I never wrote a RenRuki before, but I’ve always admired their relationship. And do I really have to explain what the prompt is about?
> 
> Word count: (minus the author’s notes and quote) 907

[30 days OTP challenge NSFW version!](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version)

**Pairing:** RenRuki

 **Prompt:** Day 5 - Blow job

 **Notes:** I never wrote a RenRuki before, but I’ve always admired their relationship.  And do I **really** have to explain what the prompt is about?

 **Word count:** (minus the author’s notes and quote) 907

* * *

_“…till my lipstick ain’t up on my face no more…”_ \- **Rihanna**

Renji Abarai sat behind his Captain’s desk to sort out and file paperwork while his Captain was away on a mission.  It was difficult concentrating on the monotonous task because this sort of thing never interested him.  Renji was a man who possessed an affinity for action, battling and ass-kicking, not menial deskwork.  However the duties of being Squad 6’s Lieutenant demanded he do this sort of thing if his Captain wasn’t present.  He was too distracted to focus on the wondrous chore of filing paperwork because his Captain’s younger sister continued to ruin his concentration.

Sitting with his thighs spread apart and the bottom half of his yukata disrobed, Renji looked down at Rukia Kuchiki as she orally worked his length.  The raven-haired beauty entered her brother’s office a few moments before with the wicked idea to give her longtime best friend the blowjob of a lifetime.  Not knowing—or caring—where the idea originated from, Squad 6’s Lieutenant was more than willing to acquiesce to her offer.  If Byakuya Kuchiki ever found out about this, the redhead soul reaper would surely die—oh but what a happy death it would be, especially from the way his Captain’s little sister was making him feel.

So the 13th Squad’s Lieutenant sat on her knees under her brother’s desk with Renji’s thick erection wedged between her lips.  She worked his length like a professional, her pink tongue swirling around the shaft, licking and massaging the veins that bulged from his skin.  Using her petite right hand, Rukia gripped the base of his dick and pumped him with all her strength, determined to make him cum by any means.  Fondling and cradling his sac with her left hand, she pushed her face forward and backwards rhythmically on him, sucking her cheeks together and humming against his skin to intensify his pleasure, all the while never breaking her eye contact with her best friend.

“Got dammit Rukia!”  Renji shut his eyes, furrowed his tattooed brows, clenched his teeth and gently pushed his hips forward to meet the brunette’s oral thrusts.  “Keep doing that and I’m gonna…”  His words trailed off when Rukia released him from her hot, wet mouth to lift his dick and give a tantalizing, firm lick to his balls—again, keeping her large, indigo eyes locked with his hard, brown stare.

Shifting away from his sac to speak to him, she told him in a hard voice, “That’s the whole point, dumbass.  It’s no fun doing this if you don’t cum.”

“Heh,” the redhead soul reaper laughed without humor at Rukia’s comment.  With determination filling his eyes, he looked down at her and said, “Well if that’s the case, shut up and continue.  Neither of us knows when Captain Kuchiki will be back.”  Pressing his palm against the back of her head, Renji pushed Rukia forward so she could orally massage his balls again.

Taking his heavy scrotum in her mouth, Rukia suckled the sensitive flesh, tugging the delicate skin between her lips and licking him relentlessly.  She was charmed, enthralled from the grunts and groans escaping Renji’s lips, although he attempted to conceal them.  Feeling his dick twitch uncontrollably against her cheek, she released his sac from her mouth and swallowed his erection again, taking him wholly past her throat.

“Shit, Rukia,” Renji moaned out as his fingers threaded in her satin, midnight strands.  “Got dammit!  I’m not gonna last long like this.”  The redhead was close to orgasm, shivering and quaking in her searing, constricted throat.

Hearing his words only motivated the 13th Squad’s Lieutenant to bob her head faster, taking him all the way past her throat until her nose touched the coiled red hairs of his groin.  The apex of her thighs secreted with her fluid and her pussy tightened in reaction.  She wanted to fuck so desperately but it wasn’t the proper time.  To assuage the ache in between her legs, Rukia cupped her mound through her clothing, rotating her palm furiously to get herself off.

Watching his best friend suck him off and play with herself caused droplets of his cum to shoot inside her mouth.  Renji looked down at her and smirked, saying, “I’ll owe you one later tonight, Rukia.”

“You better,” Rukia sternly replied against his crotch, although it sounded more like, “Moo bever.”

Giving her mouth a final thrust, Renji crudely fisted the strands of Rukia’s hair and released his hot seed past her throat.  His hips violently jerked forward, pushing his groin against her face to the point of near-suffocation for the brunette.  “ ** _Ahh_**!” the 6 th Squad’s Lieutenant groaned heartily, chest heaving and panting heavily.  “That was fucking awesome, Rukia.”

Sucking him tirelessly until she swallowed every bit of his warm, salty cream, Rukia pulled her lips from his flaccid length and smirked.  “I know.”  She rose from her kneeled position and together they adjusted Renji’s yukata until it was properly tied again.  Wiping her lips from his leftover jizz, Rukia eyed her best friend sexily and asked, “We’ll finish this later tonight?”

“Hell yeah,” Renji hurriedly agreed before giving her tight, little ass a firm smack.  Laughing out loud from her cry, he told her with earnest, “Thanks for the distraction.  I needed it.”

Heading towards the door, Rukia looked over her shoulder and smiled at her longtime friend.  “Anytime, Renji.  And I mean it.”  And then she was gone.

With newfound motivation, Renji was resolved to complete his menial paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, but certainly not the worst. I’m not great when it comes to writing oral scenes, but that’s what these challenges are for: practice.


	5. Day 12 - Sasuke & Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SasuSaku
> 
> Prompt: Day 12 - Fingering
> 
> Warnings: Mafia AU--I guess?. Inanimate objects will be used as well as crude language, so… if that makes you uncomfortable, please refrain from reading. In case you’re not familiar with my writing, I’m straightforward, brusque and extremely lewd. I’m a no-holds-barred writer. And Sasuke and Sakura are pretty much out-of-character.
> 
> Word count: (minus the author’s notes and quote) 1,727

[30 days OTP challenge NSFW version!](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version)

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

 **Prompt:** Day 12 - Fingering

 **Notes:** There are a few things I need to say before you guys start reading.  Allow me to explain a few “nevers”.

  * I never attempted to write a SS fic before because I don’t particularly care for the couple.  Nevertheless this is **fan** fiction and regardless of how I may feel about this couple, fan fiction should be universal; it’s something that should be enjoyed by everyone.  And I’ll be lying if I said I wasn’t at the very least— _intrigued_ —by SS.  And as an author I would like to challenge myself.  Plus this was inspired by a dream I woke from literally a few minutes ago.  No, seriously!
  * I never wrote a fic like this before, so pardon me if it may seem like I don’t know what I’m doing.  (You’ll understand as you read along.)  And there’ll be more ‘pussy play’ than ‘fingering’.



**Warnings:** Mafia AU--I guess?.  Inanimate objects will be used as well as crude language, so… if that makes you uncomfortable, please refrain from reading.  In case you’re not familiar with my writing, I’m straightforward, brusque and **extremely** lewd.  I’m a no-holds-barred writer.  And Sasuke and Sakura are pretty much out-of-character.

 **Word count:** (minus the author’s notes and quote) 1,727

* * *

_“I lick the gun when I'm done …”_ – **Rihanna**

Sakura Haruno lay on the hotel bed naked from the waist down with her right wrist handcuffed to the headboard.  She donned a starch white, button-down blouse that was open, exposing her solid black push-up bra.  Her chin-length, strawberry blonde hair fanned gently against the plain, white pillow beneath her.  Cherry-red lips smirked at her lover and with her jade eyes narrowing into a sexy glare, Sakura gently furrowed her strawberry-blonde eyebrows, making the purple, diamond-shaped tattoo on the center of her forehead crinkle a bit.

Using her free left hand, Sakura clutched the 6” heel of her spiked, black leather, platform pump and lifted her left leg in the air, fully exposing her wetness to her lover.  The sole of her shoe—red—just like the blood of her victims.  And if the bottoms of her shoes weren’t red, Sakura wasn’t interested in donning them.  Red bottoms were her signature; they symbolized every person she’s ever taken out, stepping on their blood like the worthless, vile humans they were.  And she owned a closet full of them in an array of colors.

The assassin-extraordinaire favored the color red above all else.  Using the bright shade as gentle accents to her attire—red lip gloss and designer red bottoms—the color constantly reminded her of all the shitty people she laid to waste.  The fucking scumbags were better off dead than wasting space on earth and ruining lives of the innocent.  And the color red turned her on like no other.  She especially became aroused after a successful kill, like tonight.

Sakura Haruno worked as a sniper for the Konoha mafia and their main objective was to eradicate everyone affiliated with the Oto mafia and The Foundation.  After receiving orders from their leader Tsunade, Sakura and her lover murdered the world-famous tyrant known as Danzo.  And his kill was something spectacular, too.

After a fierce hand-to-hand battle between her lover and Danzo, Sakura stood on a nearby rooftop hidden away from Danzo’s vision.  A single shot to his heart with a Russian Mosin Nagant and Danzo was dead before his body hit the ground in a pool of scarlet.  And that’s how Sakura preferred to kill her victims—simple and quick.  She didn’t believe in dragging out a kill or torturing her victims, she saw no point, unlike her partner.

And he was irate with her, too.

So to discipline her because she interrupted his attempt to kill Danzo with his bare hands, Sakura waited impatiently for her lover to turn around from the hotel’s dresser to face her.

“Sasuke?” she called out to him, but was ignored.

Sasuke Uchiha was every woman’s wet dreams come true: tall, dark, handsome, mysterious and aloof he was no stranger to how his entire being affected the opposite sex—in particular his female partner’s.  He worked for Tsunade as an assassin and he also specialized in martial arts and swordsmanship.  Standing at over 6” with jet-black hair and hard, onyx eyes, Sasuke’s countenance screamed, “Yeah I’m handsome, I’m a badass, I’ll kill you in two seconds flat and I don’t give a fuck”.

And right now he didn’t give a fuck about what Sakura wanted because he was pissed she ruined his opportunity to kill that bastard Danzo.  He stood at the dresser removing all the bullets from his P14-45 handgun and wiping it clean with a satin cloth.  In between his lips was a joint he inhaled slowly, the illegal plant soothing his otherwise rattled nerves, although his placid expression didn’t reveal his anger at Sakura.  It was important to remain cool and collected because he needed to be calm in order to carry out his plan for his partner tonight.

Finally after several minutes elapsed, Sasuke faced Sakura and stalked towards the bed; his empty, clean handgun clutched in his left hand.  He adjusted the top button of his white shirt with his free hand and untucked the garment from his black slacks.  A smirk stretched the stoic expression on his face when Sakura said, “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting, Sasuke.  It’s about time; I almost thought you didn’t want this.”

Stretching her left leg higher, the strawberry blonde’s ankle touched her left ear and she motioned her foot backwards and forwards, making her black leather platform dance in the air while showcasing her impressive flexibility.

Remaining quiet as he exhaled the marijuana smoke from his nostrils (Sasuke’s a hands-free smoker and Sakura always thought it was incredibly sexy—of course she believed everything he did was incredibly sexy), Sasuke kneeled on the bed in front of his lover and lightly traced her pink slit with his right index finger, his smirk deepening as he watched her thighs quiver.

“ _Oh_ - _h_ - _h_ … _Oh_ … _Sasuke_ …” the strawberry blonde killer breathed erotically, letting go of her leg to snatch the half-smoked joint from his lips.  Placing the tip past her shiny, red lips, she inhaled deeply before exhaling and asked, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s rude not to share?”

Inserting his middle finger into her slick, tight wetness, Sasuke replied, “And didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to steal?”

Not rewarding him with an answer, Sakura lifted her hips steadily, rocking against his stabbing finger fucking her wet hole.  She closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch, smoking more of the marijuana until there was nothing left of the joint.  Flickering the bud carelessly in the room, she opened her eyes and spoke.  “Next time buy enough weed for the both of— ** _ugh_**!”

Sexily grinning down at his wanton lover, Sasuke cruelly stated, “You’re supposed to be punished for that shit you pulled tonight.  You’re lucky I let you smoke it.  Now,” pushing two more fingers inside her, he pumped them hard, rotating his digits against her gripping, moist walls, “shut up and take it.”

Sakura was high; her head was swimming, dizzy from the illegal herb and the deliciousness she was feeling in between her thighs from her dangerous partner.  She brought a knuckle to her lips, biting down on the flesh to keep from crying out his name some more.  Circling her left leg around his waist, Sakura pushed herself against his hand more firmly, increasing the pleasure she was feeling from his thrusting fingers.

Sasuke’s opaque eyes absorbed the way Sakura’s pink, dripping hole sucked in his three fingers, vacuuming his digits and milking his fingers similar in the way her walls milk his dick.  Speaking of which his arousal was pressing against the slit of his boxers, his underwear now constricting and his erection demanding release from its cotton restraint.  But it was too soon, it wasn’t time to join the sexy minx writhing on the bed.

Using the base of his handgun, the brunet assassin pushed the heavy firearm against her swollen clit, circling it in varying intervals and taking pride in the way her green eyes bulged and her body stiffened.

“ **SASUKE**!” Sakura cried out into the air and fought fruitlessly against the handcuff that bound her wrist to the headboard.  “ _Ohmigod_!  What are you **_doing_**?”  Even though her conscience screamed at her to protest Sasuke’s… _creative_ … use of his handgun, her lower body moved on its own accord.  Her hips rotated and gyrated against his fingers and the rubber base of the heavy metal pressing against her nub provided exquisite friction to her clit.  Her fluid saturated his pumping fingers and her thighs quaked with every rhythmic motion of his hands.  “Oh, _Sasuke_ …!”

Watching Sakura get off from his ministrations was proving to be too much for him.  Sasuke wanted to punish her for killing Danzo when the old bastard should’ve been his.  But his arousal for his partner was overriding his need for revenge against her.  So with a new determination, Sasuke decided to speed things along because he wanted to fuck her relentlessly until her pussy ached all the way into next week.

Thrusting his fingers deeper into her wetness and massaging the base of the gun against her clit, Sasuke growled through clenched teeth and barked at her, “Say my name!  Say my fucking name again, bitch!”

While most women would balk and recoil ghastly at Sasuke’s crude language, Sakura was even more turned on.  She loved it, reveled in the unorthodox way he spoke to her whenever they were intimate.  Her pussy leaked more of her fluid and her inner muscles constricted around his plunging digits.  “Sasuke!” she screamed to the ceiling of their hotel room.  “I’m so close, baby!  Just a little more!”

“You love it, don’t you?” His voice lowered sensually as his fingers continued their passionate assault on her drenched pussy.  “Me finger-fucking your sweet, tight cunt like this?  And _this_?”  Sasuke pushed the handgun more firmly against her ultra-sensitive bud made Sakura screech to the heavens above.  “Just makes it better, right?”  Not expecting a response, the brunet keep going.  “Only I get to fuck you like the whore you are, right Sakura?”

Nodding enthusiastically while her hips kept moving against his hands, Sakura managed to huff out, “Yes, Sasuke.  Please,” she whimpered pleadingly to her partner.  “Take me out of this handcuff and fuck me.  Fuck me like the whore I am.  I’m yours, all yours.”

And that was all he wanted to hear.  Sasuke’s ego expanded tenfold and with a few more pushes of his fingers and circular motions of his gun, Sakura’s body stiffened, relaxed and then secreted fluid all over the bedspread.  His vision digested the image of Sakura’s strawberry blonde bangs soaked and stuck to her forehead with her sweat.  Her petite chest rose and fell with every heavy breath she took and her thighs continued to shake even well after her orgasm washed over her.  She was beautiful, truly beautiful and she was right—she was all his.

Licking the base of his gun clean of her nectar, Sasuke pulled his fingers from within her and licked them clean, too.  Tossing his gun on the carpeted floor, he unzipped his pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers, in one swift movement.  Positioning his hard dick above her entrance, he told her, “I’m gonna fuck you like the whore you are.  Brace yourself, Sakura,” before swiftly, violently entering her.

All that was heard were the cries of passion from the two assassins throughout the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write NHs but there’s no way I could imagine Naruto and Hinata doing this. So SS it is. This is the longest one I’ve written yet. Wowzers!


End file.
